Warrior Cats Fanfic A New Beginning
by Warriorgirl0012
Summary: "a Snakes bite will poison the land, only Fire, Ice, Moon and Sun can tame the land". A prophecy has been spoken and Dawn has to decipher it and cautious who she trusts. She feels the winds changing and a new era is upon the land she calls home.


**Hello reader, just a heads up this is my first story and sorry if this chapter is a bit rubbish. The characters belong to me but Warrior Cats officially belong to the Erin Hunters please enjoy :)**

Alliances

Loners

Dawn- cream she-cat with green eyes (Storms sister)

Storm- white and light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (Dawns sister)

Sticks- brown tom with amber eyes (Stones and Mistys brother)

Stones- grey tom with amber eyes (Sticks and Mistys brother)

Misty- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (Sticks and Stones sister)

Flora- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Chapter 1

The wind ripped through the air as several cats clawed their way up the hill. The river below them was swelling up as they battled against the wind. Dawn clawed at the earth; her cream fur was drenched and clogged with mud and her green eyes shut out the wind. "Storm!" She yelled over the wind as she looked at the cat behind her, the white and light ginger tabby glanced up, squinting her eyes at her sister, "I'm fine Dawn keep climbing". Dawn looked up, she's so close to the top where the no furs stone walls are, none live there anymore it's just a pile of rocks but it will provide more than enough shelter. Dawn hauled herself to the top of the hill; pair of jaws grab her scruff and drag her behind a pile of rocks. Dawn opens her eyes she can hear the whistling of the wind through the stones but she can't feel it. She looks up to see who saved her. Amber eyes look into her green ones "thank you Sticks" the brown tom smiles "don't worry Dawn" he pads back towards his brother Stones and settles next the grey tom. A few heartbeats later Stones dips his head and begins to pull at something. For a moment Dawn sees Storms pelt in his jaws, before. In a flash she slips from his grip. Dawn runs forward only to see Storm tumbling towards the rapid river. Dawn moves forward before being held back by the scruff of her neck. "LET GO OF ME!" Dawn yells as Sticks pulls her back to the shelter of the stones. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS YOU WILL BE KILLED". Sticks yells back at Dawn, his amber eyes rested on her paws, "Storm is gone" Stones whispers as he stared down the hill horrified. Stones and Sticks pull up the last two cats, a tabby she cat called Flora and a light grey she cat called Misty. Dawn made herself into a small ball and stared at the ground, the world was spinning around her, and she felt ill. A tail touched her shoulder and another cat settled next to her. Misty wrapped her tail around her paws before drifting off to sleep, Sticks opened his mouth to speak to dawn but there was nothing he could say that would help her. Soon Dawn felt herself falling asleep and rested her head on the ground, "please be alive Storm" she whispered before she closed her eyes.

The morning was calm. Dawn lifted her head and turned to her side to say good morning to Storm. Sticks was asleep next to her. "Oh no, STORM" Dawn yowled at the top of her voice. The cats' stirred in their sleep, Flora was up on her feet, "Dawn what's wrong what happened!" Misty was the next to wake up, "Dawn don't you remember Storm was washed away by the river". Suddenly the events from the previous night crashed upon her, her sister, the only family she had tumbling to her death. Dawn raced down the hill, the wet mud making her slip towards the river. Her heart pounding, her thoughts racing. She needed her to be alive. She got to the bank. Nothing. Dawn carried on running down the river. 'Be alive please be alive' she thought. She stopped; there was a muddy clump of something on the rocks. Dawn padded over to the clump. "Please be alive, please be her". She wiped the mud away, a ginger patch of fur shone through the mud, "Storm" Dawn choked as she began to brush the mud away quickly. It was her, but she wasn't breathing. Dawn backed away "no you are alive, stop faking, now Storm it's not a game wake up, STORM!" Dawn heard paws behind her, Sticks, Stones, Misty and Flora was running up the river bank after her. Sticks sped up and stopped next to Dawn, "oh no". Stones was more upset. His amber eyes frozen on her face, he nudged her head, he rested his head on the curve of her neck. Misty sat on the other side of Dawn, "he loved her you know, he never got to tell her" Dawn looked upon her sister and Stones, they would have made a wonderful couple, she would have been a great mother. Flora sat back she was new to the group so she wasn't quite sure what to do. "Who's our new leader?" she finally spoke up. All the cats' heads looked towards Dawn, "what no I can't lead." "But Dawn you're her sister it only makes sense if you take her place" Misty said. Dawns rage built up inside her take her place they were already talking about Storm as if she was gone, she's not gone. "I said I'm not going to lead this group" Dawn hissed, her fur was raised at the back of her neck, "if I was leader I would tell you all to get on with your lives and not follow me, stop talking about storm as if she's gone!" The group looked at Dawn, Misty opened her mouth to talk but Dawn was already gone. She began to run in the opposite direction back to the hill. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her side began to hurt but she didn't care she just wanted to get away.

Dawn was now deep in the pine forest now, she had collapsed next to the river. It was shallow here where the water skimmed over the stones. Pulling herself up she padded through the shallow river. She stopped and looked at herself in the water. The needles were emerald against her cream fur, she breathed making the water ripple under her breath. For a split second she saw her reflection change to see Storms smiling face looking up at her. She was right, Storm would have wanted Dawn to be happy. Dawn broke into another run she kept running and running, the wind combing through her fur. She soon ran into some tall golden grass. She kept running she could smell mice and lots of them but she wasn't hungry. Soon she felt nothing beneath her front paws and before she could react she was laying in the bottom of a ditch. She shook of the stinging pain in her paw before curling up in a ball and whined from the pain. Her whole body ebbed with pain she decided that she should stop running today and find a place to sleep. Looking up the sky had turned crimson it was defiantly time to rest. She summoned the strength to pull herself out of the ditch and climbed into the hedge, she picked her way through the leaves and sticks before coming to a hollow part of the hedge. The last rays of sunlight lit up the small den, moss grew thick at her paws and barely any wind made it through the hedges branches. It was small but it will have to do, she had no option. Dawn laid down and started licking her paws and cleaning herself before curling up into a ball and letting sleep devour her.

She was walking in a forest, but stars glinted above her head and under her paws, the leaves glittered along with the trees. Dawn kept walking until she came to the end of the forest. There was a hill. The same hill that her and Storm climbed up before, Dawn bit her lip and began to climb the side of the hill, the soil was firm and didn't threaten to give way like it did before. As she made it to and looked at Dawn sadly, "Mother" Dawn whispered as the she cat stood up and touched noses with her daughter the other she-cat stood up and walked up to Dawn, "Storm" Dawn bounded towards her sister as she over flowed with happiness, the two cats had stars woven into their fur and their eyes held constellations. Dawn stepped back "am I dead?!" Storm chuckled "no not yet", but then her face fell to a serious scowl. "But you are here for a reason Dawn" Dawn looked at her mother confused; Storm looked away "the stars spoke to us Dawn something terrible is coming". Dawn stepped back away from the starry cats, "what do you mean?" the two cats looked at Dawn their pelts grew brighter and Dawn looked around and found she was floating in the sky. The two cats spoke in unison _"a Snakes bite will poison the land, only Fire, Ice, Moon and Sun can tame the land"_ Dawn looked confused her mother and sister begin to move away "no don't leave me again!" Dawn ran after her mother and sister, Storm turned around and looked at Dawn _"but beware when the Snakes poison has been taken Dawn will fall"_.


End file.
